Accidentally on Purpose
by camillablueeyesP
Summary: its about harry and this character that i own. its got a little darkness but it will come out in later chapters. R/R!
1. Dumbledore's Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I just own the two characters that will be introduced later.  
  
Ch.1: Dumbledore's Surprise  
  
Dear Journal, School will be starting next month. I can't believe I'll be in 6th year. Last year's "fling" with Hermione is all gone now. We are bestfriends, just like always. Everything got really weird between us, we doubted our original friendship, so we decided that it would be better not to lose all that we used to have. Everything's fine now, Cho comes to my mind sometimes, she's still the prettiest girl in Hogwarts, she's one of the nicest too, but I don't really think of her as appealing, in a way, her being more than a good friend to me doesn't top my list of goals as it did before. There's no special someone in my life right now, I'm not tirelessly looking for someone either, I'll just wait.anyway, I'm meeting Ron and Hermione in Diagon Alley two weeks from now then we'll stay at The Burrow for the rest of the summer. Thank God! I really have to go now; I have a stupid Potions paper to do. HARRY  
  
"What else do you need Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Let me see, new robes, check, quills and parchment, check, so the last thing I need is." Harry replied.  
  
"Books!!" Hermione said loudly. All of the excitement was clearly showing through as she grabbed Ron and Harry by the collar and tugged them towards their last stop. She completely ignored her friends as they moaned and wore long faces.  
  
"Ooh look at this Ron! 'Secret Techniques for Advanced Arithmancy', what do you think?' Hermione was going nuts. The store had a new section on Arithmancy and other subjects which related to Hermione's interests.  
  
"Ron, Harry?" Hermione asked as she tried to catch their attention.  
  
"Now she is hot." Ron said. He and Harry had their backs to Hermione and were looking at a magazine.  
  
"I'd sure want one of those!" Harry said.  
  
"Totally hot! Perfect curves, so sleek." Ron said.  
  
"Whew! And would you look at this." Harry said as they turned the page.  
  
"Ouch! And if I get rich, she's mine. I'll ride her everyday." Ron said.  
  
"That would be great, swift, fast and.fast." Harry said.  
  
"Ugh! You two are disgusting! Looking at things like that! You guys, are a bunch of sick perv.maniacs!! I didn't even know they sell such rubbish in the wizarding world." Hermione said, enraged.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry said.  
  
"Don't act like you don't know!" Hermione said as she grabbed the magazine form them. "LOOK!"  
  
"So?" Ron said.  
  
"What do you mean SO? Look at this!" she relied angrily.  
  
"Oh you think that we were," Harry said and made eye contact with Ron and grinned. "Take a look yourself Hermione."  
  
"I will not look at this dirty, thing of a magazine!" But she looked at it anyway. Harry and Ron burst into laughter when they saw her face.  
  
"Which Broomstick?" she mumbled to herself.  
  
"I can't believe you!" Harry said through his laughter.  
  
"Oh. Well I thought you were looking at." Hermione was speechless, and embarrassed.  
  
"You of all people should know that us guys like to refer to cool, inanimate objects, such as broomsticks, as SHE." Ron said.  
  
"Ugh, you are impossible!" Hermione yelled as she walked dangerously toward them.  
  
"Well I think we're all finished here, lets go!" Harry said and ran out of the store, Ron right behind him.  
  
"Boys." She mumbled again, took her books and left.  
  
Two weeks, 18 backyard quidditch games, 4 gnome attacks, 12 odd explosions from Fred and George's room and approximately 57 arguments between Ron and Hermione later, the trio was back at King's Cross Station in London. Platform 9¾ was packed with Hogwarts students in muggle clothes. As Ron said goodbye to his parents, Harry was looking at his fellow 6th year students. Dean had gotten a lot taller, Seamus was much more skilled with his wand, no more explosions for him. Standing to Harry's far right was Draco Malfoy. He was tall too, but not taller than Harry, he had also matured like everyone else. His face was starting to look so much like his father's that the resemblance was too much to take. His malicious grin was always on his face. He was nowhere without it. Unlike before, you could that in him was a kid who was having fun. He would have a genuine smile at times, and people understood it, as evil as he looked, everyone could still relate. But now, the blonde 16 year old did everything with hate. He wasn't a child anymore. He looked as if he swore his life to the Dark Lord. As if he dedicated himself to causing pain and suffering.  
  
It was time for Harry and Hermione to bid Mr. and Mrs. Weasley goodbye. As he thanked them for their wonderful hospitality, Harry really needed to tell Mrs. Weasley something important. So he asked to talk to her in private.  
  
"What is it Harry, dear?" she asked, confused.  
  
"Well I'd just like to thank you again for all that you've done for me, you've been the closest thing to a mother that I've ever had. I don't really consider the Dursleys as family, but all of you, you're the best. Id just like you to know that you're family to me, and that you hold a special place here." Harry said as he put his hand over his heart.  
  
Harry didn't notice that Mrs. Weasley was already crying.  
  
"Oh Harry! If there's anything you need, just send us an owl, alright?" she said sobbing slightly.  
  
"Goodbye, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said with a cheerful smile. They all boarded the train and as they made their way into the aisle to look for an empty cabin, they could hear Mrs. Weasley's last words.  
  
"Stay out of trouble, Ronald!!"  
  
Ron moaned, obviously annoyed.  
  
"Oh here's one guys!" Hermione said and opened the door to an empty compartment.  
  
"Well, we'll go in the next one, so we wont be squashed in." Dean said and opened up the next cabin and entered with Seamus and Neville who had found them earlier, not wanting to be all alone of course and joined the group.  
  
"You know, after this ride, we'll only have three more left." Ron said.  
  
"Yes, yes I know." Hermione said and sighed.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"Forget it. Its nothing." She replied quickly.  
  
"I don't think its nothing! You wouldn't be sighing and looking like you're on the verge of tears if it was nothing! Ron interrupted.  
  
"Ron!" Harry said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I'm not ready to tell you two what its about right now." Hermione said softly.  
  
"But." Ron tried to finish but he was interrupted by Harry.  
  
"So there is something. Its not just nothing?"  
  
"No. But can't tell you. I'm just not comfortable with that right now. Is that okay?" she said with pleading eyes.  
  
"Yes, of course. We completely understand. Right, Ron?" said Harry calmly.  
  
"Well, I guess." He muttered.  
  
  
  
Dear Diary, I'm on the Hogwarts Express. Ron and Harry asked me why I kept sighing and looking out the window. I told them I wasn't comfortable in telling them yet, but weirdly, they understood. Well I'll tell you whats bothering me. This is our second to the last year at Hogwarts and the biggest relationship I've had was with Harry. I mean, I've had dates, but not serious relationships. I used to think that I wanted Harry back; that I could do everything all over again. But I cant. The way things are right now is perfect enough. I guess I'm just wishing for that one special person. Maybe I'd want him t be like Harry, but not exactly. And preferably, a Hogwarts 6th year? Ok, ok, that's really silly, but I can dream right? HERMIONE  
  
* * * The fall sky slowly drifted away as November was creeping up on Hogwarts. The amber piles of leaves had been magically removed from the grounds, much to the dismay of the younger students, who had used the leaves to substitute the upcoming snowball fights and forts. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were walking across the slopes near Hagrid's hut talking with one very desperate Hermione Granger. She was on the tough search for "The One" but in a very discreet manner. Ron and Harry were miraculously not talking about quidditch but Dumbledore's announcement that breezy Saturday at breakfast. The wise headmaster had said that there will be a "slight change in the school community" a week from the coming Monday. Nobody had a clue on what he was talking about.  
  
"What do you think will happen?" Hermione said.  
  
"The question is, why do you think he's keeping it from us? What does he have to hide?" Harry said.  
  
"I guess he just wants to hear our predictions. Make a fool out of us." Ron said.  
  
"Ron! Dumbledore would never do such a thing! He obviously wanted to let us know beforehand but.um.have a little fun and keep it as a surprise." Hermione said knowingly.  
  
"Alright, fine!" Ron said, defeated.  
  
"C'mon, it's getting dark. We better get inside." Harry said.  
  
The three made their way back to the enormous castle slowly as Ron kept making predictions about Dumbledore's surprise.  
  
"Maybe he's really going to put dragons at the entrance gates! He wasn't angry at the idea three years ago." Ron said.  
  
Harry and Hermione didn't reply. They were used to Ron being sill and irrational. The two knew better than to agree with him. It would just fuel everything up. As they entered the noisy common room, they plopped themselves down on their usual couch by the tall windows. Every 6th year gryffindor had their own place in the common room. They all sat in the same spot every single time. It was as if they were particularly bonded to that seat. Most of them just couldn't begin to think about leaving their lives and memories of their years at the timeless school. Would anything big happen? They lost hope of anything exciting. 5th year was boring. No controversies or death threats, and they knew that this year would be exactly the same. Boy, were they in for something.  
  
Finally, the long anticipated Monday morning arrived. Soon, all the students' questions would be answered. Many of them were too excited to eat. Others ate their breakfast quickly, just to get it over with (the Weasley boys occupied most of that category).  
  
Dumbledore stood up and called for everyone's attention. The hall went silent. Amongst all the hyperventilation and ecstatic faces, Dumbledore was the only one who was calm.  
  
"Not to worry students. Nothing horrible is going to happen. Just a simple change, as I had said last week." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Easy for you to say, you already know whats going to happen." Ron muttered.  
  
"Shhh!" Hermione looked as if she was going to explode.  
  
"Gryffindors, Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, we have two new students." Dumbledore motioned to Prof. Snape to open the near behind the head table. Two people slowly walked out. "This is Colette Lawrence, a Gryffindor 6th year and her stepbrother Christian Mancum, also a gryffindor 6th year. As the gryffindor table cheered loudly at their new housemates, the two sat down at the empty places near Lavender and Parvati. As all the boys stared at Colette, Hermione could feel her blood boil in jealousy (for once).  
  
AN: ok that's a cliffhanger! Just review it please! I think it was too long but.oh whatever. I might be able to post the next chapter in at least 3 weeks so don't expect anything too soon! 


	2. Colette Lawrence

A/N: ok here's chapter 2. sorry it took me so long to post. i had exams and tons of homework. plus, i had a slight writer's block...as always. ok well here it is. i think it kinda boring but dont worry. i'll make chapter 3 a bit more interesting. hehe  
  
Disclaimer: i dont own Harry Potter or anything related to it, i kust own Colette Lawrence and Chistian Mancus  
  
It was tuesday afternoon and some 6th year gryffindors were walking along the corridor towards the muggle studies classroom. With a few Ravenclaws including Cho Chang behind him, Harry assured Ron and Hermione that he was over Cho by staring at Colette constantly. Hermione had asked him a question and was waiting for him to answer.  
  
"Is it that hard for you to process?" she asked, irritated.  
  
Nothing  
  
"Harry Potter!"  
  
"Sorry? Were you saying something?" Harry said said as if nothing happened.  
  
"Ugh! I asked you if you studied for the quiz!"she almost yelled.  
  
"Hermione! Its only 5 items! Who studies for that?" he said, still looking at Colette.  
  
"What quiz???" Ron asked.  
  
"Forget it Ron. Its not that important." Harry said and shifted all of his attention back to his new fellow Gryffindor.  
  
They all entered the classroom, took the quiz and listened to the lecture. Surprisingly, Colette turned out to be a wiz when it came to muggle studies. By the end of the class, she had even outnumbered Hermione's excellently answered questions.  
  
"I can't believe this, I mean, who does she think she is! Just what I need, competition with class. This is not my day." Hermione said to herself as she was trying to do the easy task of putting her book into her bag but she was too impatient to set her other Numerous books aside and make room for her Muggle Studies book. Instead, she was continuously hitting her book to her other things until Harry leaned over and and slipped the book in for her. Then he asked, inches from her face,  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"She's just a little shook up from class, right?" Ron said helpfully.  
  
"Excactly." she said relieved.  
  
  
  
"Colette! Everyone is staring! You're turning heads!" Lavender squeaked.  
  
"Don't you care?" Parvati said. She didn't understand how their new friend could ignore all of the drooling and silence.  
  
The Muggle studies students were passing through the Potions corridor when Snape dismissed his class, ten minutes late. Then, Christian Mancus emerged with Dean and Seamus. Behind him a certain Draco Malfoy appeared. Then, it suddenly seemed as if time had stopped. For all eyes had turned to Draco and Christian. For almost 30 seconds the same thought passed through everyone's minds: THEY COULD BE TWINS. Christian had the excact same hairdo as Draco, similar features and the same voice, except that Draco's a little touch of malice (of course). The only obvious differences were their eyes, Christian's were a nice green with a tinge of amber in the center; and their smile, sweet VS. somewhat devilish.  
  
"I guess it runs in the family." Lavender said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Colette asked.  
  
"Well, you and Christian are are being swooned over by the entire school!" Parvati interrupted.  
  
"Look, can we go? I'm staring to feel a bit sick. There are these 2nd year boys staring at me as if I was some sort of...goddess or something. I wonder what they're doing here anyway." Colette said and ushered her friends toward the gryffindor dormitories.  
  
"So what was it like living in France?" Parvati asked.  
  
Dear Diary, Parvati and Lavender are asking me what my life was like a few weeks ago. Well, I can tell you one thing: It has changed SO much. Hogwarts is so different from Beauxbatons. I'm still trying to cope with all of the inter- house tension. And plus, I"m not used to staying in a boarding school, an English one for that matter. Back in France, Christian's dad made some sort of arrangement for me to keep coming home after school instead of staying in the dors like everyone else. I never really understood why. Neither did Christian. Both of us missed out on millions of things going on in school because we were never really there. Every night we would get an owl each telling us about the announcements made. It was really unfair. Anyway, on with the recap of the day. Where was I? Oh yes, Hogwarts. There are too many rules to follow. I remember back at Beauxbatons, my friends would think of me as a goody-goody who never wanted to break any rules but here, Lavender thinks I'm a rebel because I keep going against what the teachers say. I don't get it. I didn't think Hogwarts would be so different. But yet, I'm honored to be going to such a legenday school, even if its only for 2 more years. COLETTE  
  
The three girls were about to spend the remaining hour before lunch gossiping. Though it was already Colette's second week at Hogwarts, her two new friends still had so many questions. They were the usual, "What are the boys like at Beauxbatons?" and "Does Christian have a girlfriend?" etcetera. Colette didn't mind of course, her friends in France were similar, sadly. She wished that for one day, no one would stare at her and give her so much attention as if she was a veela. Because she wasn't. Not at all.  
  
Colette sat on her four-poster with the curtains drawn as she was writing in her diary while being interrogated like some sort of criminal. She would still answer her friend's qustions but not with much enthusiasm. When lunch was two minutes away, most of the gryffindors headed to the Great Hall. Christian, Dean and Seamus, along wiht Neville bumped into the three girls as they turned toward the common room. Colette and her step- brother started to talk about their classes, the rest of their first day (which they had spent apart), and everything else that had been going on. As they chatted, Lavender and Parvati approached the other boys. Colette looked back at them as they stepped through the portrait hole and into the hall which was full of echoing voices. The two girls were talking in different ways than usual and kept batting their eyelashes. Colette didn't understand what kind of thing they were trying to do but didn't bother to analyze it and stepped into the noisy Great Hall with Christian holding the door open for her. She and Christian didn't really pay attention to the fact that they weren't blood related. They were rather very close and shared a lot with eachother.  
  
"Did you get the letter from mom and this morning?" Christian asked as they sat down at the gryffindor table.  
  
"Uhuh. So what do you think dad was talking about? He said in mine: 'I hope your brother is being friendly.'"Colette asked, very confused. After all, Christian was one of the friendliest people on the planet. Surely many people could see that, more so for his father.  
  
"I have no idea. He said something even more peculiar in mine. He kept asking abput Harry Potter and 'what kind of students' they have here at here at Hogwarts. How am I supposed to answer that?" Christian said.  
  
"I don't know. I bet dad asked you not to tell me about it though. He said that in mine. It was even underlined twice. But I'll let you read mine after dinner. You know how dad is, he blows up if you don't reply within 48 hours." Colette said as she sliced up her piece of turkey.  
  
"Sure. But we have to go to the common room. We can't go into eachother's dorms!" he replied.  
  
See that was another thing about Colette and Christian's relationship that was very different from others. Back in their French home, they hung out in eachother's rooms all the time. So sometimes, Christian would barge into the 6th year girls' dorms and instead of hearing 'Good morning, Christian' he would hear 'Ahh! Boy! Get out!' then be thrown at with lipgloss and fuzzy slippers. Colette usually had to be pushed out of the room so that Christian would leave the other girls alone. Both of them were completely baffled by the girls' reactions but would just start to talk after about ten seconds of rubbing the spots where they had been hit or shoved.  
  
  
  
"Harry! Anybody in there?" Ron said as Ron was knocking in Harry's head.  
  
"Aw! What was that for?" Harry said rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"You see Hremione, pain is the onlly thing that can get his attention off her! Might as well just give up talking to the poor boy." Ron said to a very frustrated Hermione.  
  
"You're right...unfortunately." Hermione replied as Ron started picking off Harry's plate.  
  
"See look, he doesn't even mind!" Ron whispered to Hermione.  
  
"I do mind. I'm just full." Harry said without moving his gaze to Ron.  
  
"I can't take this. I'm going to" Hermione said but was interrupted by the two boys.  
  
"TO THE LIBRARY!" Ron and Harry said in unison and raised up their arms.  
  
"Oh now you're concious that the world is passing you by! Well too late Harry. I have studying to do." Hermione said and walked away with her chin up.  
  
"Five years, Ron. She hasn't changed." Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Whuh d'you shay Hrrry?" Ron said with his mouth full.  
  
"Nothing Ron."  
  
"So are you going to ask her or do I have to wait until we're old and retired." Ron said after swallowing his mouthful.  
  
"Ask who what?" Harry asked innocently.  
  
"Oh you know, if she wants to go to Hogsmeade with us this Saturday." Ron replied.  
  
"Oh that, Well I dunno, Ron." Harry replied, eyes downcast.  
  
"Go on Harry! Just ask her! Make it look like half date, half hanging-out, ok?" Ron said totally excited.  
  
"How am I to do that?" Harry said, bewildered. "I mean, she's probably going with Christian Mancus or something."  
  
"So?! Harry, he's her step-brother! You can tell her that he can come as well. So it's not too obvious that you have well..." Ron said with a look that could make anyone nervous.  
  
"Have what? Ron..." Harry asked, dreading Ron's answer.  
  
"Well...FEELINGS for her!" Ron said with a laugh.  
  
"Ron! Would you stop it! You're making a scene!" Harry said as a few gryffindors started to look at what the red-head what making such a fuss about.  
  
"Oh great, She's looking over here!" Harry said and tried to hide his face.  
  
The next few minutes of their conversation were what you would call...odd. Ron was telling Harry what to say to Colette without letting him interrupt his train of thought. Finally, Harry had worked up the courage to stand up and walk towards Colette. But that's as far The Brave Harry Potter's courage got him. Instead of greeting her, he just stood there, silent, like a deer in the middle of the road, staring through the headlights of an approaching car, frozen in fear. Then, the car spoke.  
  
"Hello, uh...Harry. Colette said with a smile. Her part-French, part- English accent was music to Harry's ears. Her voice blew him away. He stopped breathing for about 20 seconds. The car had hit the deer. Hard.  
  
"Are you alright? You seem a bit, pale." Colette asked, concerned.  
  
"Colette! Hi!" Harry said, air filling his lungs.  
  
"Hi. So, how's everything going?" Colette said slightly surprised by his sudden change of mood.  
  
"W-w-well as y-you know, th-there's going to be a-a trip to Ho-Hogsmeade thisss S-Sat-tur-d-day." It took Harry approximately 9 seconds to get all of that out. But that was just the easy part.  
  
"Yes, I know. I'm looknig forward to it." Colette replied. In a way, she already knew what Harry was going to say. But instead of being her usual NICE self, she decided to play with him for a bit. So she acted innocent and unknowing, one thing that she was tremendously good at, except when it came to Christian. He was the only one who could see throught her like glass.  
  
"So..." she started.  
  
"Well, I'm going with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with us." This time, Harry said that in a whopping 3 seconds.  
  
"Sure Harry. But is it alright if my brother Christian comes along?" Colette said with eyes that could melt a guy.  
  
"O-o-o-of course." Harry said with an uneasy smile and waved at Christian.  
  
"Alright then. See you Saturday!" Colette said with a radiant smile.  
  
"O-ok." Harry said with a twitchy smile and started to mumble with joy saying, "She said yes." over and over as he walked back towards Ron. 


	3. Hogsmeade

A/N: ok. Here it is. After so long. I am sooooo sorry! I was lazy to write it and I couldn't think of anything to put in it! I'm sorry. I'm a total couch potato. Anyway, here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Colette and Christian  
  
It was Friday night at the Gryffindor common room. Harry, Ron and Hermione were the only ones doing their weekend homework. The rest of the Gryffindor were playing Exploding Snap, watching Fred and George set off another micro-bomb, or sleeping in their dorms. In Hermione's case, it was normal to be doing homework at the beginning of the weekend but for Harry and Ron, they got quite a few questioning looks.  
  
"Hey you two! Come watch Neville! He's about to eat a Canary Cream!" Dean said in an excited whisper.  
  
"Not now Dean." Harry said quickly.  
  
"Are you alright Harry? Have you eaten anything unfamiliar?" Seamus asked with his eyes wide open.  
  
"It could have been a slice of the twins' Crabby Custard!" Dean said.  
  
"Isn't it Cranky Cake? Well Percy had about four slices once and he almost- "Seamus said but Harry interrupted.  
  
"Alright! That's enough. You two, listen up." Harry said and whispered to them: I'M GOING TO HOGSMEADE WITH COLETTE LAWRENCE TOMORROW.  
  
All of a sudden, Dean and Seamus started acting like incredibly proud parents (with a lot of hugging and back patting) and slowly backed away with looks of sheer admiration towards Harry.  
  
"I honestly don't see anything wrong with doing homework at this time." Hermione said, insulted.  
  
"Well of course you don't Mione." Ron said with a grin.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean Mr. I-am-an-expert-at-potions-reports?" Hermione asked as Ron stared down at his blank piece of parchment.  
  
"Hermione, I just don't understand why we have to submit it on Saturday instead of Monday." Ron said, switching to a depressed mood. "I mean, he said last Monday that we have a week to do it and if my memory serves me right, a week equals seven days."  
  
"Ron, he probably meant a week of school, so five days. You know Snape would do anything to make us suffer.  
  
"Well you do have a point." Ron said and went back to his homework.  
  
As Hermione finished up, she gazed at Harry whose quill was running across his Charms essay so fast it looked like it was going to catch fire. Then her thoughts went to the time when she was still "with" him. (FLASHBACK)  
  
"C'mon Hermione, I'll buy you a butterbeer." Harry had said as he pulled her through Hogsmeade.  
  
"But Harry, this isn't the way to Three Broomsticks. Where are you taking me?!" Hermione had asked.  
  
They stopped in front of a brick wall and Harry knocked on it. There was an old man's voice that replied and said: "Yes? Who is it?" Then Harry had said "Its me Mr. Agnelli! Harry." Part of the wall then became slightly lighter in color and it looked like to be about the size of a door. Harry walked through it (reminiscent of the to platform 9 ¾) and pulled Hermione with him. The large room appeared to be some sort of specialty bookstore. Half was devoted to rare books in the magical world and the other, to muggle books.  
  
"Uh, you can just walk around 'Mione. I'll see you in the nursery rhymes section." Harry had said. Harry then went up to the register to Mr. Agnelli.  
  
"Do you have it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ah si. Yes Harry. Here you go." And Mr. Agnelli handed him a package wrapped in brown paper. "Good luck!" Mr. Agnelli had said as Harry made his way to the nursery rhymes section where there were many large pillows on the floor to sit on. Hermione was already waiting there reading Cinderella with a big smile on her face.  
  
"This place is wonderful Harry. How did you find out about it?"  
  
"Well Mr. Agnelli is an old friend.of Si-Snuffles."  
  
"Oh." Hermione had said and gazed around as if she was in heaven.  
  
"Uh, Hermione.this is for you." Harry had said and handed her the package. She slowly unwrapped it (as Harry waited nervously) while saying, "You didn't have to do this Harry. I mean, I saw how much the books cost here. A lot."  
  
Inside the package was an immensely thick book but as Hermione lifted it out of the box, it weighed less than half of what it looked. On the cover it said: Spells Over The Centuries: A compilation of 98% of the spells known to wizard kind. By A. Flitwick. Hermione couldn't help it. She was overcome with tears.  
  
"How did you find this Harry? Its such a rare book. It must have cost you a fortune! How much was it? Let me try to pay you back!"  
  
"Hermione calm down. Snuffles told me about this place. I described you to Mr. Agnelli and he found that. He said: This will blow her away. It's the last copy. It will be perfect for Hermione..Hermione..Hermione..  
  
"Hermione!" Ron and Harry said in chorus. (END OF FLACHBACK. Duh!!)  
  
"Look what you did to your assignment." Ron said and pointed to a large blotch of ink on her Arithmancy worksheet where her quill had been perched. Luckily, it was no where near her actual answers so she simply cut the area off.  
  
When they were all through, the three went up to their dormitories. Hermione lay in her bed, thinking. What if she and Harry had never parted ways? Would her life be better? She didn't know. In a away, she wasn't ready to answer all of those questions yet. As she lay there, a pary of Hermione wished to be with Harry again. But she promised herself a long time ago that she would never regret giving up on him. But it was difficult. Out of the frustration of not want ing to dwell on Harry, she shifted her thoughts to the next day, to Colette. Surprisingly, Hermione wasn't jealous of the fact that Harry fancied Colette. She was only a tad envious that all the other boys fancied her too. Hermione needed someone to run to. She shook her head as her thoughts were drawing closer to Harry again. She tried again to think of someone who was opposite to her and yet, similar in some ways. Nothing came. Hermione finally gave up two minutes later and fell asleep.  
  
"Ron! Ron! Wake up!" Harry asked at six in the morning. Fortunately for Dean, Seamus and Neville, they were all heavy sleepers but Ron wasn't so lucky.  
  
"Harry is must be five in the morning. Get back to sleep!" Ron moaned.  
  
"Well actually, it's six. Get up!" Harry said while shaking Ron's shoulder roughly.  
  
"Harry you do not, I repeat, do NOT need two hours to prepare for Hogsmeade today. Besides, Christian will be there. I'm sure he'll notice that you are madly in love with her." Ron said through a big yawn. "And I'm also sure that Christian is one of those overprotective brothers. You better watch it Harry."  
  
"But Ron! I have a huge problem! I-"  
  
"Well I'm sure its nothing you can't handle." Ron said and fell asleep.  
  
"You're not even paying attention. I cant find my pouch of money!" Harry whined.  
  
"WHAT! Harry you can't take Colette to Hogsmeade broke!" Ron yelled like a human Howler as he stood up and punched Harry's arm.  
  
"Ouch! Ron, I just don't know where I put it! I always keep it on my dresser and its not there!"  
  
"Maybe its in your trunk!" Ron said frantically.  
  
"I've checked there! I've checked everywhere!" Harry said whining softly.  
  
"I've got it! Just use the Summoning Charm!" Ron said proudly. "You know, I get so many good ideas after I wake up."  
  
"Right. Okay, shut up for a second, I need to concentrate." Harry said as he took his wand from his pocket.  
  
"Alright." Harry said to himself as he took a few deep breaths. "Accio money pouch!" The two boys waited and Harry slowly opened his right eye, then the left.  
  
"Well, where is it Ron?!" Harry said, frustrated.  
  
"I don't know! You're the one who cast the spell!"  
  
"Aaaaahhhh!" They both heard a faint scream.  
  
"Who was that?  
  
"Ron! I am looking for a pouch of money and you're worried about some little yelp? Its probably just a second year or something." Harry said angrily.  
  
After that the two of them started to get into an intense and very ridiculous argument. Soon after, Hermione opened the door.  
  
"What's going on?" Hermione tried to get the boys' attention.  
  
"Hermione go away!"  
  
"Don't you dare talk to me like that Harry!"  
  
"Why not? You aren't his mother!"  
  
"Ron! You are so childish!" Then Ginny came in, smiled and asked Hermione what was going on.  
  
"I don't know. They're having another argument." Hermione said through a sigh.  
  
"Oh. Okay. Well could you just tell Harry that his flying money pouch almost hit me in the head. I guess it fell out of his pocket last night. I left it by the bulletin board." Ginny said calmly.  
  
"What did you say?" Harry asked, eyes wider as he turned his head toward Ginny suddenly.  
  
"Your money pouch. Its in the common room. Anyway, I have to go. Have fun today!" Ginny said cheerfully and left the room.  
  
"Well there you go. At least your spell worked!" Ron said as Harry let out an annoyed yell as Hermione stood by the door in confusion.  
  
The lively Hogsmeade energy was flying around the village as Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived. They were one of the first ones to arrive there. Harry eagerly wanted to go around the village a few times to find places to take Colette to. They had about two hours until they were supposed to meet Colette and Christian, and Hermione was not going to follow Harry around for that long. She went into Three Broomsticks and drank warm butterbeer to kill time.  
  
Harry went around town by himself as Ron wasted his money on sweets at Honeydukes. He walked quietly down an alley and found himself standing before a familiar brick wall. He stood there for a while, not because he was considering taking Colette there but because he started to play back his memories of when he first took Hermione to Mr. Agnelli's. The sound of Mr. Agnelli's voice as he wished Harry good luck, Hermione's eyes as she gazed around happily, and her smile, as he gave her that book. Thinking about those things always made him happy but after a while, he would slip into pain and regret. Harry stood there for a long time, staring at the wall with a black expression on his face. It seemed like a dome had been placed over him. Nothing was left but him and the doorway to so many memories. He was shut out of the world. He didn't realize that Ron was behind him, asking him a question until he tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Have you found a place to take her yet?"  
  
"Ron! Well actually.I was thinking about."  
  
"And what are you doing standing in front of that wall?"  
  
"Nothing Ron. I was just, you know, thinking."  
  
"Oh ok. Hey do you want a sugar quill? Honeydukes is on sale today! I got tons of sweets. I think I went a little overboard though." Ron said as he held up an extremely large paper bag full of every single type of wizard candy imaginable. Ron and Harry made a few more rounds before going to Three Broomsticks to join Hermione. Apparently Hermione had quite a few butterbeers while waiting. But she was so bored (and annoyed) that whenever Madaam Rosmerta would go off to help a customer, Hermione would reach over the bar and grab a bottle of Firewhiskey and pour some into her mug. When the two boys walked into the noisy café they were greeted by a tipsy girl with curly hair.  
  
"Aah! You've *hiccup* finally decided to join me."  
  
"Hermione? Are you feeling alright?" Harry asked.  
  
"No! You're sweater doesn't look too tight! Actually, you look very hot in it Harry. Very hot *hiccup* indeed."  
  
"I'm going to go and talk to Madaam Rosmerta." Ron said.  
  
"Okay. Hermione, you've got to sit down. Colette will be here any minute and-" Harry said as if he was speaking to a toddler but was interrupted.  
  
"That's all you care about isn't it? Ms. Colette Lawrence: Hogwarts heartthrob. New student with that SEXY French twang."  
  
Harry started to panic as people started staring at the two gryffindors. He did the only thing he could do.  
  
"Ron!!!!" Harry yelled shakily as Hermione continued blabbing on and making a scene. Ron walked up to the two of the of them with Madaam Rosmerta.  
  
"Do something please!" Harry said as he started to whip his head around every time the door would open.  
  
"Well.I.I." Madaam Rosmerta was in too much of a shock to think of anything. She couldn't understand why Hermione was acting so differently. Neither could everyone else in Three Broomsticks.  
  
"I don't know what could have caused her to act like this!" Madaam Rosmerta said.  
  
"Firewhiskey you fool! You should put it where no one else can get to it next time!" Hermione said as she started to have a headache.  
  
"Yup. Firewhiskey alright." Ron said as he held up the empty bottle. Just as he said that, Colette and Christian had walked in.  
  
"Colette!" Harry said nervously, fixing his hair and straightening up his sweater.  
  
"Hi Harry, Ron, Hermione. This is my brother Christian." She said politely.  
  
Christian smiled at Harry and Ron as they greeted him but Hermione remained silent. He decided to greet her first.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Oh hello.Christian. Well Harry, are we going to stay here for the rest of the day or were you planning on being nice for once?" Hermione was too tipsy anymore but was still thinking the same things.  
  
"Uh yeah.lets go!" Harry said as quickly as he could. He led everyone out and they started walking around, browsing here and there. There wasn't much conversation between Harry and Colette, much to his disappointment. But, the three boys were talking very animatedly. Ron was of course, constantly bringing up Quidditch yet Harry kept asking Christian about Colette. He didn't pay too much attention to it. He trusted Colette and trusted himself to break some if Harry tried anything with her.  
  
Colette didn't mind walking around without speaking to anyone. She enjoyed being alone most of the time. Not that she was a loner but because she was one to think on ponder. No one really understood why she thought deeply about things too much. Her friends would always ask her what there was to think about. If only they knew.(A/N: *grins demonically*)  
  
The five students walked into the bookstore as it got colder outside. A little bell rang as Christian pushed the door open. Everyone parted ways and went to their favorite sections. Ron and Christian immediately ran off to look at the new issue if Which Broomstick. Hermione went to the Arithmancy section, as always. Colette went to the poetry section and Harry.decided to follow her. Harry hid behind a nearby shelf and watched Colette immerse herself in the world of wizard poetry. Just as he started to drift off and gawk at her hair, he heard a tiny bell ring and he was suddenly sucked out of his fantasies. Instead, he heard a loud scream in his head, a scream he knew all to well and wished he didn't. He couldn't reach for his wand in time. The dementor was almost beside him and his mother's voice was louder and seemed more real than ever before. He tried to yell but nothing came out. Colette was not affected as much as Harry was. She noticed Harry covering his ears and shaking violently. She immediately grabbed him and pulled him as far a way from the dementor as she could. She found a store room and took him inside and shut the door. The two were at a safe distance and the dementor's effect on Colette had already worn off. She let him sit down on a pile of dusty books then started searching her pockets. Harry was still shaking very hard and was rocking back and forth in a fetal position.  
  
"Harry, breathe. Its okay, its okay. You're fine now." Colette said as she handed him a piece of chocolate that she found in her pocket.  
  
Harry slowly took a tiny bite but continued to rock. He had broken into a cold sweat and was starting to lose his balance. Colette started to rub his back to make him feel better and also to prevent him from falling over. She heard a crash from just outside the door and a few bad memories started to play in her mind. She took a look at Harry and saw that he had his hands on his ears once again and was breathing very quickly. The dementor was moving deeper into the store and closer to them. Colette didn't know what to do. She glanced again at Harry and saw so much pain on his face. "He must have horrible memories." She thought. Then, just as Colette started to feel like fainting, Harry looked up at her. "Please." He said softly. He looked at her like he was begging her to help him. To pull him out of his agony. Tears started to fall down his pale face. But she couldn't think of anything to do. "Harry, I-" but he interrupted her and said "No more." Before fainting.  
  
A/N: there u go!! Took me so long to type it up. Please review and tell me what you think! Ill try to update sooner next time. R/R!! 


End file.
